The Night It Rained
by yaoigirl22
Summary: The night it rained, he whispered her name. The sound hunting to her soul "K-Karai". The night it rained, it stormed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**

* * *

**

**The Night It Rained**

The night it rained was the night she found him, chained up to the wall like a display, clinging to a flicker of life. The cell door screeched as it opened, her feet echoed as she moved, he didn't even twitch when she stood in front of him. The dark clouds above crackled and roared, she took hold of his chin and lifted his head up, their eyes met. Cold hard green eyes soften a bit as she looked into deep broken blue eyes, those eyes focused on her, emotions danced through them.

The rain came down, coating them in their wet blanket. Softly he whispered her name, the sound hunting to her soul. "K-Karai" and his eyes closed drifting away into darkness. Slowly she let go of his chin, and stared, her mind wondering.

What should she do now?

Should she leave and pretend that she never saw him?

Should she go find his brothers?

"_What should I do?" _

She looked at the hanging terrapin before her. Her eyes flickered with emotions that she always tried to repress, then with a inward sigh she unsheathed her katana.

************

The night it rained he drifted back into consciousness things were a blur of colors and took moments for his vision to become clear. His head throbbed with deep pain, like a thousand hammers pouring down in him. When he groaned his throat felt like it was on fire. He wanted to move but when he did his body twisted in protest and so he laid their staring at the ceiling, the door opened. Black shoes made their way to the bed where the turtle laid in.

"You've finally awaken"

Green eyes appeared in his vision, familiar green eyes. They stared at each other, the silence that stretched between ticked on, until finally the turtle spoke "Who are you?" his voice scratchy.

Eyes widen for a moment in shock, then they went back to that cold gaze. He waited for her to answer, and for a minute he was wondering if she was going to answer when she just stared at him.

"Karai"

***********

The night it rained, it stormed.

* * *

**Yep another one!! Tell me what you think, this came to me during a meeting I had to go to with my mom,. It was boooooring!! Anywhooo sorry it was so short. **

**Review Please!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Thanks for the Reviews !!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

****The Night It Rained**

The night it rained he had amnesia.

"The blow to the head was what caused your amnesia" the doctor said, the turtle preached up on the examining table nodded as he listened. "Lucky it's not permanent and your memories should return soon"

"Thanks Doc"

The doctor nodded before packing his things, he bowed to Karai who was leaning against the wall in the corner, the female ninja nodded her head and the man left; leaving the two alone. The two stared at each other from across the room, one with a curious look and the other with a cold calculated gaze.

"You don't like me do you?" the turtle asked, Karai blinked, his voice pulling her away from her thoughts.

"We have a history of hostility if that what you mean" The turtle chuckled, making Karai raise a brow "Something amusing?" the turtle shook his head, not answering, Karai's eyes narrowed at the smile on the terrapin's lips but said nothing.

"Sooo" the turtle said after minutes of silence, "what happens now?"

"I let you leave and we speak nothing of this"

The turtle frowned, troubled by this. The woman so far has been nice to him and he kind of liked her, he wanted to stay. Not only that, but he was a gaint walking talking turtle, where else was he going to go?

"Tomorrow night you will be escorted out" Karai then pushed off the wall and headed to the door.

"Wait"

The women stopped and turned slightly

"What's my name?"

"…..Michelangelo"

*************

The night it rained, he didn't leave.

It was going on a week now, and Karai has yet to have one of her ninjas escort the turtle. She kept telling herself that it was because she wanted to use the blue-eyed terrapin to find the others and act out her revenge. She kept telling herself that over and over again that was the reason and over and over again she was wondering if that was a lie.

Michelangelo scowled when the black clad ninja prevented him from entering the room, before sighing and turning around, he then decided to head to the dojo one of the rooms he was allowed in. As he walked he listened to the whispered voices of the ninjas and staff that passed by, it was a foreign language, a voice in his head told him that it was Japanese.

"Watch where you're going freak" said one the ninjas as he bumped into him.

Michelangelo glared at him, "At least you can see my face dude" the ninja said something in Japanese, it sounded rude so Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at him.

The ninja said something else before placing his hand in his sword on his hip. Michelangelo decided now was the time to leave, so with a timid smile he back up and pushed through the crowd that had formed around the two. He quickly made his way to the dojo where Karai was overlooking the training, "Hey Karai" he said only to receive a glare.

"What I do?!"

"Quiet"

Michelangelo pouted before looking at the ninjas that were posing in unison. The style looked familiar. "I know how to do that" he whispered, Karai glanced at him before going back to watching.

"Yes you do" she said, inside she wondered why she was telling him this. "How?" Karai paused, before answering.

"I don't know"

***********

The night it rained they sparred.

Michelangelo ducked a round housed and countered with a upper cut that was blocked, He jumped back from a punch and punched back. Karai ducked with a split and swiped her feet under the turtle's feet. Michelangelo fell to the floor, flipping back onto his feet and back flipped out the way before the female ninja could deliver the finally blow. Michelangelo smirked and lunged forward, Karai eyes widen at how fast the turtle moved. Before she could defend herself, she was on the ground and pinned, face first, her arms behind her back.

"I win"

Karai lifter her head and looked over her shoulder, she stared at the terrapin grinning over above her and a small smile graced her lips.

*******

The night it rained they became friends

* * *

**Here Chapter 2, I hoped you like it. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

**WebMistressGina, I'm happy to know that there someone else that know that Karai isn't a megabitch. Yes people to do seem to forget that Karai is conflicted with her duty to the Shredder, her honor and her emotions towards the turtles. Thats why aside from Mikey she my favorite character to explore.**

**So thanks for that review, it made my day, and this chapter is for you. **

**Enjoy!!! **

**

* * *

**

**The Night It Rained**

The night it rained, he and Karai went out.

It been a month now and Karai finally allowed the turtle to be let out, on portal of their territory. Together they moved through the light rain the fell, trusting the shadows to keep them hidden.

"I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry"

"Yep, let's get something to eat"

Karai sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Ten more minutes and then you can eat" she said as she looked down from the roof's edge, the turtle next to her groaned.

"But I'm hungry now!" he whined, " Look, there a pizza place, we can-well you can go in there and get us some slices"

"I don't eat pizza" Karai said, realizing too late that she just agreed to her friends' request. When Michelangelo grinned she inwardly groaned "The more the reason to get some, pleaseeeee?".

Then Michelangelo did something that no mere mortal could resist or defeat, the puppy dog pout, cold hearted Karai lasted for about ten seconds before she gave in, a record compared to some other turtles who will remain nameless at this time. Twenty minutes later the two were sitting under some shelter that protected them and their food from the drizzle.

The female ninja glanced at her companion who was scuffing down his pizza before looking back at hers; she glared at it as though the cheesy greasy food insulted her person. "It's not going to bite you" Mikey said when he noticed her expression, chuckling when the glare was turned his way.

"Just try it, and if you don't like it** then** you can kill it" Karai raised a brow at him, then turned to the pizza in her hands, with a wrinkle of her nose she took a bite. Michelangelo's grin grew bigger when green eyes widen with pleasure.

The night it rained, they shared something special.

************

The night it rained he went on a mission.

None of the Foot ninjas liked him, he knew this and wasn't fond of them either, yet he couldn't help but feel a sense of worry as several ninjas were carried into the infirmary. He found himself following them silently, blue eyes watched as doctors rushed about to tend to the injured.

"This is normal"

The sea-green turtle didn't even twitch at her voice.

"Who did this?" everything was in chaos

"Our enemies, we fight for territory and control, but we are honorable ninjas, and that is our downfall"

Michelangelo continued to watch Karai watched the young turtle's emotions that showed. Sorrow, anger, fear and determination? Just what was the turtle thinking?

"Michelangelo?"

"The next time you send them out, I want to go with them" Karai's expression went blank when she answered.

"No"

He went. The ninjas weren't not all that thrilled, but held back any protest at their mistress's glare. So him and six ninjas made their way to the docks where their mission was to simply stop a shipment from leaving, easier said than done.

Michelangelo flipped and ducked behind a pile of crates, as bullets flew his way. He peeked from behind them before ducking back, a bullet grazing his cheek. He winced at the slight pain, before attacking, moving fast he knocked out the thug. Satisfied he looked around at his allies, they were fairing well, his eyes widen when he saw something that made him pale.

A bomb

"Shit"

He tried yelling to them, but was ignored by both sides as they were busy. So he moved, running to the closet by him, he attacked the thug. "I do not need your help Kappa" the ninja snarled, "Can it, this place is about to blow and we need to get out of here fast!".

The ninja hesitated, behind the mask the man studied the turtle's expression, before signaling his team to disappear, and they did except for one. One of the ninjas was rendered unconscious, no one knew this until it was too late.

"Kenji!"

They had made it far enough to not be hit with the explosion when the bomb went off.

"My brother! Let me go!"

Michelangelo watched the struggling ninja; something was familiar about the scene. He shook his head, pulling away from the thought, and running back towards the soon to be on fire ship.

The ninjas watched in anticipation, tensing when the ship exploded and fire and smoke filled the air.

"Kenji!"

"Look!"

There coming towards them was Michelangelo, and in his arms was the ninja known as Kenji.

The night it rained he gained their trust.

**************

The night it rained he came back injured.

Things were going well these pass three months, the Foot was gaining back control, Karai felt proud of this and knew just who it was that made this possible. Unfortunately gaining back the control meant having to have paperwork, it was a source of evil. She was doing it now, when one of the ninjas appeared

"Did I not tell you to leave me—"

"Mistress Karai its Michelangelo"

Karai paused

"What about him?"

"He has been injured"

She out the door, paper work forgotten.

When she got to the infirmary, she saw nothing but black as the ninjas surrounded the patient.

"Out of the way" she ordered, they moved as she approached and froze.

He wasn't moving, his body was covered in burns and was on air support, and…he wasn't moving. It took her a few minutes to speak. "What happen?". Her voice was cold and emotionless, "We we're ambushed by purple dragons" the leader of the group Michelangelo was with.

"A gas tank exploded, Michelangelo was able to get us out in time, but he wasn't" Karai could hear the guilt in the man's voice and knew there was a worried gaze underneath the mask.

"Mistress Karai" it was one of the doctors "The burns that Michelangelo has sustained are not serious and will heal with no scarring. Unfortunately his right eye has taken too much damage from the explosion and will cause problems for his vision, nothing to serious just fuzzy vision every now and then. Also a nerve in his legs was damaged, probably during the explosion…there a possibility that he will not walk" the words hit her like a brick.

"We will do all that we can for him Mistress" the doctor said, Karai numbly nodded before ordering the ninjas out, she stayed.

********

Weeks later Michelangelo woke up, Karai was the first to greet him. "How do you feel?" she asked, eyes flashing with worry.

"Hungry"

A small smile appeared on her face. "I will have someone send you food later" she then said, "how" she hesitated, surprising herself. What was she dong? Why couldn't she say it?" What was wrong with her?

"How, what?"

"_Just say it" _yet the words would not come out, why.....could it be that she was afraid?

"How your legs?"

Michelangelo raised an eye ridge at the question, before looking down and wriggling his toes.

"Fine" he said, "Y-you can feel them?" the turtle nodded wondering where this was going

"And your eye?"

"Well my right eye was a little fuzzy when I woke up but it's fine now".

Relief flushed through her, but also another emotion, one she hadn't felt in years, happiness."Karai? What's wrong?!" Michelangelo was going to be able to walk; he was going to be alright.

The night it rained, she cried.

************

The night it rained, she was restless.

After everything settled down and Michelangelo was up on his feet again, Karai sat alone in her room, thinking. She had cried that day, tears of happiness had flowed from her eyes, and her heart became light…something she hadn't done before. It was foreign to her just like these emotions that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

She was not use to them, and she didn't know what to do with them, yet she knew who it was that caused these to her problems.

Michelangelo

The turtle seemed to be doing something to her, and she'll admit that it scared her, and made her dislike the emotions that plagued her. She didn't know what to do with this new experience.

"_Perhaps I should send him back. Then these emotions well leave" _

The night it rained, she wondered.

*************

The night it rained he had a dream.

_Three shadows in the shape of turtles just like himself, sat a ways from him. One wore a blue bandana; the other was red and the other purple. They were calling him, asking him to come back, but when he reached for them, they, moved away until they were nothing more. _

"Karai" said ninja looked up from her paperwork, secretly welcoming the distraction. Michelangelo stood before her, a question in his eyes.

"Are their others like me?"

The night it rained, she lied.

* * *

**Here Chapter 3, I hoped you liked it.**

**Review Please!!! Tell me your thoughts, casue I can't read minds! Trust me I tried!!**

**Bye-bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reivews!!! I'm so glad everyone likes it, I'll admit that I was a little worried about this one. Seeing how most people prefer Leo and Karai in a story togather. **

**Though that wouldn't have stopped me from writing it, I love this one!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Night It Rained**

The night it rained she saw them.

She spotted the lone shadow not far from where she was, making out the non bulky shadow and the flicker of purple, she assumed it was Donatello, she glanced behind her at her companion who was too busy playing with a bunch of stray cats, to notice the panic in her eyes. She tensed when the other turtle turned in her direction, letting out a small breath of relief when he kept moving away from them.

"Michelangelo"

"Yay"

"Let's go, we have much to do"

"Aww but I want to play with the kitties"

"I will not repeat myself again"

"Fine, you're no funny you know that"

"I am aware of that" The two disappeared into the shadows.

The night it rained, she began to worry.

*************

The night it rained he met them.

Blue eyes stared wide eyed at the three before him, they were like him, they wore the same colors in his dreams; and they seemed to know him too.

"Mikey"

The one in red stepped forward and he took a step back, even though his gut and mind was telling him to trust them, that he knew them, he refused. When the one in red came closer, he narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on his weapon, causing the other to stop and stare.

"How do you know me?" Michelangelo then asked, the one in purple eyes narrowed in suspicion of what he didn't know, while the other two eyes widen, in shock and surprise.

"How do you know me?" he repeated the question

"Bro—"

Michelangelo raised an eye ridge, bro? Were they his brothers? His guarded expression turned thoughtful, while his senses told him they were being watch by a familiar presence and the way the one in blue tensed he knew as well. When the one in red moved again, he unsheathed his weapon and pointed it at him.

"Move again, and this is going through your throat"

The one in red, froze. His expression went from shock to hurt then anger in under a minute. The expression of anger made him tense, while something in the back of his mind told him the anger was not at him. "We're not going to hurt you"the one in purple said "and to answer your question the reason why we knew you is because you're our brother"

"Brother?"

They all nodded, with hopeful expressions. Slowly he lowered his weapon, and stared at them.

"When I was found, I was chained to a wall dying. When I woke up, I remembered nothing not even my name. "He said, he watched their emotions surprised at what he found, guilt and sorrow. "So tell me" he continued "What is my name?" the one in blue answered

"Michelangelo"

Suddenly smoke covered their vision; Michelangelo narrowed his eyes before looking up at the shadow figure that stared down from the rooftop. He looked back at the hacking turtles before scaling the wall, and onto the rooftop where the figure was waiting, narrowed blue eyes met cold green.

"You knew didn't you?"

"We need to disappear"

"Karai"

"_**Now**_"

Michelangelo glared, but followed, not before taking one last look at the three turtles, who looked around bewildered.

The night it rained, a trust was breaking.

***************

The night it rained, they fought.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Eyes remained emotionless, mouth closed shut.

"ANSWER ME!"

Karai lifted a brow, Michelangelo growled, before slowly his anger melted away into sorrow.

"Karai, why?"

He sounded so hurt , and it made her want to hold him and protect. With an inward sneer she squished away that emotion before answering the turtle.

"My actions were for my own reasons"

Michelangelo laughed, the sound cold and empty.

"That's it?!"

She didn't answer, the sea-green terrapin sighed

"I want to find them"

Karai tensed and something built up inside her, "I will not stop you" Michelangelo smiled knowingly

"Yes you will"

"No, I won't"

The night it rained, she stopped him.

**********

The night it rained, they met again.

He felt his team tensed behind him, when the turtles appeared from the shadows . They seemed shocked that he was with the Foot, he frowned at this, but didn't comment on it.

"Stalking me now are you?" he said with a playful grin.

"What the hell are you doing with these bastards?!" the one in red said, the sea-green turtle noted that some of the Foot Ninjas jumped and could feel the nervous waves that rolled off. Apparently making the emerald turtle anger was not a good thing.

"That is for me to know"

The one in purple stepped forward and weapons were drawn, Purple stopped, hands held up in a peaceful gesture. "We just want to talk" he said. Michelangelo raised a brow, before ordering the ninjas to sheath their weapons, they did so reluctantly.

"Talk"

Purple glanced at the ninjas behind him, Michelangelo rolled his eyes. "Take what we came for and return to base" he said to his second in command. The ninja nodded with some hesitated before him and the others disappeared into the shadows. The turtle then turned back to the other.

"Talk"

The night it rained, he learned he had a family.

************

The night it rained he remembered.

His memories came back, while he was training, wondering why he hadn't left this place to be with his family, when he was hit with a monster of a headache. He went to the doctor, was given pain relievers and ordered to lie down. When his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. The memories came to him fast, like a fast moving picture causing him to awaken in cold sweat, but with clarity.

"Karai"

She looked away from the staff that was giving her a report on some orders that were being shipped, one look at the young terrapin and she knew.

"I remember"

The night it rained, a decision was made.

* * *

**Review Please!!!**

**Tell me what you think, I'd love to know!!**

**Bye-bye!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

**Thnaks you all for the reiveiws, they made me feel a warm and fuzzy inside!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Night It Rained**

The night it rained he left.

Green eyes stared at the sketchbook on her bed, her face expressionless. Her hand hovered over the book; gently her fingertips touched the cover. The emotions that she tried to destroy for months played through her and she let them, too tired to care anymore.

"Mistress Karai, the car is waiting for you"

The female ninja nodded, her eyes never looking away from the book, laying innocently on her bed.

"Mistress?"

Karai lifted her hand, and moved away. Leaving the room she didn't take a second glance.

***********

Hours later she returned, exhausted from the dozens of meetings she attended to. She collapsed into her chair, and looked at her desk that was filled with paper work. She made a whining noise in her throat before sitting up, she took hold of her pen and began reading.

Half way into completing her work, she paused and looked up, something was different bout the room, but what?

"_Morning Karai!"_

She shook her head at the memory, and focused on the document before her.

The nigh it rained she ate pizza for dinner.

************

The night it rained, he was home

Michelangelo was quite, something that was unknown to the four that lived with him, and as such didn't know how to handle it correctly.

"My son"

The sea-green turtle looked away from the T.V. finding it not entertaining as before, but it gave him something to do and occupied his troubled mind. "Yes Sensei?"

"Dinner was called" the elderly rat said.

"Oh, sorry did hear" the wise rat nodded and the two went to the dining table where the others were waiting. Dinner was quite, an unheard of thing in the turtle family. This worried everyone that didn't wear a orange bandana.

"Something wrong Mikey?"

Michelangelo looked at his purple clad brother, worry evident in his eyes; guilt ran through him for making his brother worry over him when even_** he**_ didn't know what the problem was. With a forced smile he reassured his brother.

"I'm fine Don"

None of them looked convinced but didn't push it…yet. Michelangelo inwardly sighed.

The night it rained he was home, and wasn't happy.

**************

The night it rained, she opened the book.

The pictures were breathtaking, she couldn't deny it. Some were of his family from when he had the dreams, but most were of her and the foot clan. She wondered as she flipped through the pages, where the sea-green turtle got the supplies for art work, then figured that one of the staffs must have given it to him as a request.

"_I did not know he was watching us so closely" _

Many of the pictures where of the Foot going about their day, one showed of a group lounging about in a spare room they used for breaks, their masks were off showing their laughing and surprisingly joyous expressions. Another showed of the doctor who Michelangelo first aside from Karai befriended, he was at his desk studying something of great importance. What amazed her the most was how normal they all looked, not at all like the monster they were portrayed to be.

"Hey Mike what are you doing?" Leo asked the smaller one who sat on the living room floor, said turtle looked up as the blue clad turtle sat down next to him. "Drawing" he answered. "What?" the other asked, trying to get the other to open up.

It just seemed unnatural for his baby brother to be so quiet and withdrawn. Michelangelo, shifted nervously and uncomfortably, he debated for a moment, before showing his brother the picture, Leo tensed and his eyes narrowed at the posing Foot ninja on the paper.

"Why—" he wanted to ask why his brother was drawing the enemies, but didn't and looked at it again, his eyes widen.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Raph and Don.

"What the hell are you drawing that crap for!?" Michelangelo glared.

"What?!"

"It's not crap" he said, before turning back to the picture. Leo agreed, although all of Michelangelo's drawing where magnificent, this one just seemed different.

"Are there more?" Surprised the younger one nodded, before handing it over to the leader. Leo flipped through the pages until he came to one of Karai, she was in a stance…it was so graceful.

Another of Karai, watching over the training of Foot Ninjas, her arms were folded and she took of one with strength, power and a bit of wisdom. There were a couple of more of the ninja women, all showing the secrets they never knew. Then finally the came to the last one.

"Wow"

"Oh my"

Karai was….smiling.

The night it rained, they saw the smile of an angel.

**********

The night it rained, she gave in to her emotions.

Karai clutched the sketchbook tightly to her chest, her eyes gazing up at the ceiling; they were filled with sorrow and regret. She didn't bother stopping the tears that started to gather or wipe them when they began falling.

"_I'm such a fool"_

The night it rained, she missed Michelangelo.

* * *

**Yea two chapters in one day *looks at clock* okay so its the next dat, same thing!!!**

**Review Please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

**

**The Night It Rained**

The nigh it rained, she met his brothers.

She had been on portal hoping to see the sea-green turtle and perhaps talk to him.

_"Well they are turtles" _she thought, as her cold gaze meet that of the three turtle brothers. She tilted her head at the unsure looks they gave, wondering what could have happen for them to give her such a look, pushing that thought aside she spoke.

"How is Michelangelo?"

The three looked surprised, that she asked such a question or sounded so worried. Then Raph's surprised gaze turned into a glare, and Karai knew something was wrong.

"No he not alright!"

"Raph"

Leo silent his brother with a look, said turtle reluctantly stayed quiet. "Mikey been…different since he came back" the leader then said. Karai blinked "How so?"

"He been depressed" Don said, Karai's eyes widen at this information, Michelangelo was depressed? That didn't seem possible, he was so happy when he had left.

"This is surprising news"

Leo was once again surprised at the emotions that played in the women's voice, even though her eyes were cold and blank. It made him wonder, what had happen between the two.

"Where is he now?"

"Home"

"Do you know what caused this?"

"We were hoping you could tell us"

"How so?"

"He wasn't like this when he disappeared" ah. They thought she had something to do with this, her theory was proven when Raph gaze turned accusing.

"I assure you, I have nothing to do with your brother's current mood" somehow she didn't believe that herself. The blue clad turtle stared at her, the sketch still fresh in his mind, he then nodded

"We believe you"

"WHAT?!"

"We do?"

Karai blinked in surprised before nodding and turning around "Thank you' she said over her shoulder before disappearing into the shadows.

**************

The three came home later than expected, Leo and Raph were agreeing.

"You haven't learned you lesson from last time!"

"Raph, how many times to have to tell you---"

"Forget it!"

"What happen now?"

The three looked up as the youngest entered the lab where they had gone to. Suddenly the hostility and anger went down drastically. All three looked at the younger turtle who waited for an answer with a tilt of his head, Don decided to be the brave one.

"We saw Karai"

Michelangelo's body visibly tensed.

"H-How is she?"

Leo found himself living a déjà vu.

"Okay I guess"

"Did she ask about me?"

"Yea she did"

"What did you say?"

Don glanced at the older two for help, none of them have told their brother that they thought he was depressed, and the brainy turtle wasn't so sure how while the other would take the news. Luckily Raph spoke.

"Did that bitch do anything to you?!"

"Raphael!"

Mikey frowned "I told you a thousand times already, she didn't hurt me, and don't call her a bitch!" Raph faltered at his brother's anger tone, before his eyes narrowed and he stumped out the lab and to his room.

The night it rained, the brothers fought.

***********

The night it rained, they met again.

The rain poured down, but he didn't care. Lightening crackly and thunder roared as he ran, he didn't hear it. His foot slipped on the wet ground and he fell back on his shell. His breath came out in heavy pants; his salty tears mixed with the fallen ran. A cry escaped his lips, his body shook from the cold or his emotions he wasn't sure.

A gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder, he tensed, was it his brothers? No that hand was cool, always cool.

"Karai?"

Arms wrapped around him in an embrace. "I've missed you" the embraced said.

Michelangelo returned the embrace as best he could, from his position. He held on tightly, and wasn't going to let go soon, and the arms around him, seem like they weren't going to either.

The night it rained, they were ambushed.

* * *

**Here Chapter 6, tell me what you think, this chapter was hard for me cause I wanted them to met again, but wasn't sure how. So tell me was it good or bad.**

**Please tell me I must know!!**

**Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Warnings: Some bad words, not a lot.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**To** **Nala162024, this chapter for you.**

**On with the show!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Night It Rained**

The night it rained, they were captured.

Karai shook her head to clear away the effects of being knocked unconscious, she then looked over at the turtle, still in the world of darkness. She stood and went over to him, letting out a breath of relief when she found that he was still breathing.

"Michelangelo, wake up"

"Five more minutes Sensei"

Karai rolled her eyes and shook the turtle harder

"Wake up!"

Michelangelo's eyes fluttered open "Karai?' he looked around and groaned "Why does this always happen to me? Why am I always getting kidnapped"

"I believe it has something to with karma" the female ninja said as she stood and looked over their surroundings.

"Or it just may be my charming personality"

"Highly doubtful"

"You're just jealous"

"I see our guests have awaken"

Both turned to the voice.

"Bishop"

"Dude, why am I not surprised"

"When my agents went to capture back my little test subject, I never expected them to bring back you as well Karai"

Karai's eyes narrowed

"Though I suppose this is good, I never did thank you for destroying my lab and kidnapping my test subject"

"Like you didn't have back labs"

"You're welcome"

Bishop smirked before leaving, his footsteps disappearing behind the closed door.

"I think he likes you"

"I'm flattered"

The holding cell they were in was covered in metal, except for the front that had bars. Michelangelo raised a eye ridge, this wasn't Bishop's style usual he was strapped to a cold metal uncomfortable table.

"Wonder what Bishop up to?"

"I also wonder, and feel that it may not be good"

"When is it ever?"

*************

"Anything Don?'

Don sighed and glared over his shoulder

"For the last time, no! I can't get anything done if you keep hovering over me!" Leo wisely back off.

"I don't see why we are just sitting here!"

"Because running around not knowing where to go is foolish Raph"

Raph growled, but didn't argue back just went over to take out his anger on his punching bag . Leo sighed, and went to mediate.

**2 hours later**

"Found it!"

Both older turtles scurried over to the lab.

"Mikey is here, near the docks"

"Then what are we waiting!"

"Raph, wait!"

"I'm tired of waiting!"

"He has a point"

************

"Sixty bottles of beer on the wall, sixty bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around, sixty bottles of beer on the wall. Seventy-nine bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-nine bottles of beers, take one down pass it around, seventy-nine bottles of beer on the wall. Seventy—"

"Keep singing and_** I**_ will kill you"

Michelangelo pouted, "But I'm bored" he whined, "why doesn't Bishop just kill us already". Karai noted that the sea-green terrapin keep rubbing his right eye.

"How is your eye?"

"A little fuzzy"

"Does it hurt?"

"No"

"…do your brothers know"

"Know what?"

"About your eye"

"….No"

"Wonderful"

"I don't think they'll blame you if they find out…..maybe Raph"

"That does not make me feel better"

"I tried"

The two fell into silence, sitting on the cell floor back to back, taking comfort in each other presence. Karai sighed, and leaned her head back against the sea-green upper shoulder.  
"Why did you help me?"

Green eyes blinked, but continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Karai?"

"I don't know"

"Don't know or won't tell"

"Both"

A door screeched open and footsteps echoed in

"I hoped you two enjoyed your hours of peace, because now the real fun begins"

Both tensed when guards came in, both grabbed Karai. Michelangelo right hooked the closet guard, Karai flipped the other. More came and soon over powered the two.

"Take Miss Karai to room 13 and the turtle to room 20"

"If you hurt her, I'm kicking your ass Bishop!"

"A promise expected from an animal"

*****************

Karai grunted as she was thrown to the floor, she stood and glared at the guards as they came closer, when they came close enough, she round housed them, three more appeared and held her down. She didn't even wince when a needle pushed into her skin.

"What did you do to me?" the female ninja asked once the guards left and it was only her and Bishop.

"Just a little something I cooked up, and need a human subject for it"

Cold Green Eyes watched as the door closed.

***********

"What, no metal table for me?"

"Soon, right now I want to watch"

Michelangelo looked at the screen, there stood Karai. Blue eyes narrowed.

**************

"Can't this thing go any faster?!"

"Do you want me to kick you out?!"

"Well you two cut it out!"

"Look there it is!"

************

Karai fell to her knees, body in pain.

"_What's happening to me?!"_

She clenched her teeth and stomach, her insides felt like they were ablaze.

"What are you doing to her!?"

"Seems like the chemicals are having a negative effect"

"What?! What the hell are you doing to her, stop!"

"Aaah!"

"Karai!"

Her screams filled the room, her body jerking and then….she stopped moving.

"K-Karai?"

"Pity"

She wasn't moving

"_Get up"_

"Perhaps, a male subject will do better"

"_Get up"_

"Or maybe less carbon components"

"_**GET UP!**"_

"KARAI!"

The night it rained, blood was shed.

* * *

**Here Chapter 7, we're almost at the end. **

**I hoped you liked.**

**Review Please!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**THE LAST CHAPTER!!**

**Thanks to all my readers who stuck with me, love you all!!!**

**Now on with the show!!!**

**

* * *

**

**T****he Night It Rained**

The night it rained, a man met his end.

Blood was everywhere, bodies did not move and his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Don?"

"Three doors down Leo"

Raph was already gone, when he pushed the door open he froze.

"M-Mikey"

The turtle didn't move, he laid there in the pool of blood, his body painted in it and in his arms was Karai, she wasn't moving.

"Mike"

Raph slowly went over to him, stopping when he hit something solid, looking down he gasp. It was Bishop or at least what was left of him. The amber eyed- turtle frowned before going back to his brother. Michelangelo didn't even flinch when a hand was placed on his shoulder, blue eyes just focused on the still women in his arms.

"Oh my"

At the voice Raph looked up, Don and Leo stood in shock, mouths open eyes wide.

"Is that Bishop?" the leader asked shocked, when he saw the body. Raph nodded. Don made his way over to his younger brother, with worry. All this blood, he hoped it wasn't his brother's.

"Mikey"

At the sound of his name from the olive turtle's voice, the younger looked up.

"Donnie?"

"Hey, are you hurt?"

Michelangelo blinked at him, and then looked back at Karai.

"You can fix her, right Don? Make her all better?"

He looked at his baby bro, covered in blood, then at the big blue eyes that begged him to help. He never could say no to those eyes.

**************

Leo entered the room, his body guarded, and why shouldn't he be? they were in unknown territory. His eyes landed on his brother's shell, they soften at the sight of his brother hovered over the still body.

"Doc and Don said that she should wake soon"

Leo didn't say anything, Michelangelo sighed.

"Leo"

"Yea"

"Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"Me killing all those people"

"This isn't the first time"

"I know, but this was out if anger"

"You were trying to protect Karai" it was a statement, Michelangelo smiled a little at this.

"Yea"

Silence fell again.

"Hey Leo"

"Hm?"

"I want a hug"

Leo chuckle, he then went and wrapped his arms around his brother. Allowing the younger to cry

**************

She was taught to hide in secret, to fade away into the shadows, to become one with the night. This she was taught, and in this she lived by, that was until she met the light, the light was something so new and unknown to her. She did not know what to do with it, the light was so bright, leaving her no shadow to run to, to hide, it left her vulnerable; and for that she hated the light.

Yet the light did not leave her alone, instead it remained kind to her, accepted her for what she was, even after she lied to him, came back to her when she made it leave and dare she say it loved her.

"Karai"

There it was that voice. The one of the light, but why was his voice such a way?

"Come on wake up"

Wake up? She was asleep?

"Please or I'll start crying and I know how much you hate that"

Yes she did hate it when the light cried, but not because it made him look weak like she told him, it was because she couldn't stand seeing him in sorrow, he should always shine.

"Karai"

Great now he was crying, that would not due at all.

Michelangelo sniffed and wiped his eyes, it was going on six days now and Karai still hadn't awaken, it worried him, made him afraid, that his friend would never wake. With another sniff he rubbed his watery eyes.

"Crying is for babies, besides you look terrible when you cry"

Mikey froze, unsure if he heard right.

"Stopping looking at me like that"

"Karai y-y-y-you're awake"

Before she could responded, Michelangelo left the room, she raised an brow at the sounds of shouting coming from outside the room, then the turtles came back along with his brothers and her doctor.

"Mistress Karai how did you feel?" the doctor asked

"Hungry, you have any pizza?"

The surprised and befuddled looks had her laughing, Michelangelo's lips twitched.

The night it rained, they both laughed.

**************

Four shadows danced on top of New York's buildings, laughter was taken by the winds, the stars and moon the only witness to thier play.

"Ow! Raph that hurt!"

"Stop being such a baby"

"Leoooo!"

"Raph let Mikey go"

" Come on Leo, you know he asked for it"

"True"

"You guys!"

"Hey isn't that Karai"

All three heads turned to where the red clad turtle was looking, and there a building across from them was Karai. Green eyes sparkled with amusement and lips smiled. Michelangelo who had slipped out of his brother's hold, smiled and waved. The women gave a small wave in returned before fading completely into the shadows.

The night it rains, the two will met again.

**END**

* * *

**Yes its the end, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Review please**

**Bye-bye!!**


End file.
